


we should be lovers

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [61]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eska is pleased to learn her helpless ex turtle duck is indeed not dating Kuvira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we should be lovers

Eska is pleased to learn her helpless ex turtle duck is indeed not dating Kuvira. She doesn't show it of course, makes some remark about the equivalence of girlfriends and bosses, and only Desna sees through it. 

She isn't usually attracted to people near as powerful as her, and certainly not those that may even be _more_ powerful, but there's something about Kuvira. It may be that she isn't afraid to use force against the world, holds her vision more dear than anything else, or perhaps it's simply the way she yelled at her assistant when she thought she was alone. Whatever it is, it melts Eska's heart, and more importantly her loins. 

(Desna tells her to proposition the Great Uniter, and she blinks twice to let him know that she knows he only wants a night sleeping in a bed rather than a bathtub. He winces at the third blink- even if she does, he isn't to leave his porcelain pallet.)

Eska is sighing at her lunch, these cooks are so bland they wouldn't even be enjoyable to punish, when Kuvira joins her. Desna uncharacteristically leaves her side, and she makes a note to fill the bathtub with ice water. 

“Kuvira, it's an honor,” she greets, allowing her eyelashes to flutter.

“Chief Eska. If you wish, I can have my personal chefs prepare some pickled fish or sea prune stew.” 

Eska stands, “I would have joined you anyways.” 

Kuvira smiles, “I know, but this way we have an excuse.”


End file.
